LO QUE NO SE VIÓ DE LAS ELECCIONES BAKUGAN 2012
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Ya vieron el fic de "Elecciones 2012 Interespacio Bakugan" pero... ¿Están listos para ver TODO LO QUE NO SE VIÓ?
1. Chapter 1

ELECCIONES 2012 INTERESPACIO BAKUGAN: ARCHIVOS SECRETOS

Haibaku: Hohola, soy Germán y te apuesto una... No, no es cierto! XD Nono! Soy Haibaku Kuso, coordinador del evento de las Elecciones de este año. En esta ocasión les cofesaré algo que ustedes no vieron en ese fic...

_Había otras cosas más que nunca se vieron..._

Como por ejemplo...

1: Más spots de guerra sucia

2: Spots de Anubias contra Dan Kuso

3: Propuesta de Dan Kuso a Anubias por no haber participado en la ceremonia de inauguración de las Elecciones.

4: Eventos electorales no vistos

5: Partes del debate nunca vistos

6: Campañas electorales en otras subregiones en la tierra (Asia, Asia Oriental, América, Europa, Latinoamérica, Caribe, África, Oceanía)

7: Etcétera...

Pensarán que es un prólogo, pero cuando terminen de leer el prólogo, INICIARÁN EL BOMBARDEO DE TODO LO QUE NO SE VIÓ!

ESTO ES... ¡LO QUE NO SE VIÓ DE LAS ELECCIONES!

* * *

Spots de Anubias contra Fabia Sheen (que de por sí no fueron TAN CALUMNIOSOS)

Spot 1: Kenji Ishimura candidato del Partido Comunista de Japón

Tema: Ponte Buzo

3,2,1...

* * *

Kenji: Ponte buzo. ¿Cuáles bochos? (Beetles de Wolkswagen) Ponte buzo. ¿Cuál changarro? (Negocio) Ponte buzo ,:(

* * *

Spot 2: El Fondo Monetario Internacional critica al Bakugan

Tema: Fabia Sheen "continuidad"

* * *

Fabia Sheen es la nueva candidata de la "continuidad"

¿Qué opina el Fondo Monetario Internacional de los logros paniíes?

El Nivel de Compra/Venta verdadero de los Peleadores es igual al de países africanos en la realidad.

Sólo uno de cada 1000 peleadores tienen acceso a la riqueza bakugan.

Y mientras TÚ SÍ pagas impuestos...

... Ese uno NO los paga.

¿Aún así votarías por ella y esta clase de continuidad?

* * *

Spot 3: Logros Paniíes

Tema: Logros Paniíes

* * *

¿Cuáles fueron las consecuencias de los "Logros Paniíes"?

Ejemplos:

Deterioro en el nivel de peleadores

Desempleo de novatos y veteranos

Menos inversión en educación Universitaria y tecnológica.

Peleador, aún así... ¿votarías por Fabia?

* * *

Gracias por verme XD

Déjenme reviews y así me ayudarán a continuar. Y envíenme propuestas de lo que les hubiera gustado que pasara en pro y contra de Dan, Anubias, Marucho y Fabia.

LOS QUIERO Y QUE NICOLE TENGA SUERTE EN SU GIRA XD, si alcanza a dejarme reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

ELECCIONES 2012 INTERESPACIO BAKUGAN: ARCHIVOS SECRETOS

Haibaku: SOY HAIBAKU KUSO Y TE APUESTO MI TABLET QUE ME REGALARON DE CUMPLEAÑOS A QUE ESTÁS VIENDO ESTE FIC... Como dije De las Elecciones en el capítulo pasado...

_Había otras cosas más que nunca se vieron..._

Como por ejemplo...

1: Más spots de guerra sucia

2: Spots de Anubias contra Dan Kuso

3: Propuesta de Dan Kuso a Anubias por no haber participado en la ceremonia de inauguración de las Elecciones.

4: Eventos electorales no vistos

5: Partes del debate nunca vistos

6: Campañas electorales en otras subregiones en la tierra (Asia, Asia Oriental, América, Europa, Latinoamérica, Caribe, África, Oceanía)

7: Etcétera...

Pensarán que es un prólogo, pero cuando terminen de leer el prólogo, INICIARÁN EL BOMBARDEO DE TODO LO QUE NO SE VIÓ!

ESTO ES... ¡LO QUE NO SE VIÓ DE LAS ELECCIONES!

* * *

Spots de informativas de Anubias parte 1

* * *

Informativa 1

Confirmado: Dan Kuso cómplice del PRI

Daño: Más de 7 millones de empleos perdidos.

Dan Kuso, con tus MANOS SUCIAS, firmaste con el PRI y el PAN el fraude más grande de la historia: El Bakufobaproa.

Encubriste a los que NOS robaron, y DAÑASTE a más de 7 millones de peleadores despedidos sin piedad.

Y nos traes el cuento del empleo, cuando tienes 0 en empleos creados.

* * *

Informativa 2

Dan Kuso, con tus MANOS SUCIAS, firmaste con el PRI y el PAN el fraude más grande de la historia: El Bakufobaproa.

$3'790'000'000 yenes de deuda.

Nos prometiste justicia

Dan Kuso en entrevista

Dan: Seguiremos trabajando con las auditorías para que no sólo se castiguen a los responsables, sino que devuelvan el dinero.

Y sigues encubriendo a los que NOS robaron. Y NO TE IMPORTARON los más de siete millones de trabajadores despedidos sin piedad!

Dan Kuso... eres MUY MENTIROSO

* * *

Informativa 3

Dan Kuso, firmaste el fraude de la historia: el BAKUFOBAPROA

Nos prometiste justicia, y encubriste a los que nos robaron.

NO TE IMPORTARON los 7 millones despedidos sin piedad.

Manos Sucias: 0 empleos.

* * *

Informativa 4

Confirmado: Dan Kuso cómplice del PRI

Daño: Más de 7 millones de empleos perdidos.

Dan Kuso, con tus MANOS SUCIAS, firmaste con el PRI y el PAN el fraude más grande de la historia: El Bakufobaproa.

$3'790'000'000 yenes de deuda.

Nos prometiste justicia

Dan Kuso en entrevista

Dan: Seguiremos trabajando con las auditorías para que no sólo se castiguen a los responsables, sino que devuelvan el dinero.

Y sigues encubriendo a los que NOS robaron. Y NO TE IMPORTARON los más de siete millones de trabajadores despedidos sin piedad!

Y nos traes el cuento del empleo, cuando tienes 0 en empleos creados.

Dan Kuso, eres MUY MENTIROSO!

Kuso: Manos Sucias: más imposición, 0 empleos.

* * *

Informativa 5

El Bakufobaproa, Dan Kuso, el PRI, el PAN, y Enrique Peña Nieto, destruyeron más de 7 millones 200'000 empleos. Y ahora, escucha a Dan.

Dan: (un poco ebrio) Y yo les digo desde aquí, a los norcoreanos... que no, gasten tontamente su dinero, en misiles, que de todos los modos sembrarán el pánico!

Dan Kuso, NO SABE crear empleos. Con Dan Kuso vas a vivir PEOR.

Dan Kuso: Manos sucias, 0 empleos.

* * *

Gracias por verme XD

Aunque me dolió lo de Dan Pobre primito.

Déjenme reviews y así me ayudarán a continuar. Y envíenme propuestas de lo que les hubiera gustado que pasara en pro y contra de Dan, Anubias, Marucho y Fabia.

LOS QUIERO Y QUE NICOLE TENGA SUERTE EN SU GIRA XD, si alcanza a dejarme reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

ELECCIONES 2012 INTERESPACIO BAKUGAN: ARCHIVOS SECRETOS

Haibaku: SOY HAIBAKU KUSO Y TE APUESTO MI TABLET QUE ME REGALARON DE CUMPLEAÑOS A QUE ESTÁS VIENDO ESTE FIC... Como dije De las Elecciones en el capítulo pasado...

_Había otras cosas más que nunca se vieron..._

Como por ejemplo...

1: Más spots de guerra sucia

2: Spots de Anubias contra Dan Kuso

3: Propuesta de Dan Kuso a Anubias por no haber participado en la ceremonia de inauguración de las Elecciones.

4: Eventos electorales no vistos

5: Partes del debate nunca vistos

6: Campañas electorales en otras subregiones en la tierra (Asia, Asia Oriental, América, Europa, Latinoamérica, Caribe, África, Oceanía)

7: Etcétera...

Pensarán que es un prólogo, pero cuando terminen de leer el prólogo, INICIARÁN EL BOMBARDEO DE TODO LO QUE NO SE VIÓ!

ESTO ES... ¡LO QUE NO SE VIÓ DE LAS ELECCIONES!

* * *

Campañas de Asia

* * *

Candidatos:

Noah (PRB/PCPJ/PTG/MB): Moreto

Kaito Shion de Vocaloid (PAN/ALTERNATIVA): Alianza Diferente

Nicole Sakurai (Panabaku/PHC): Toditos con Maruchín

Shun Kazami (PV/PRI): Alianza Compromiso por Asia

* * *

Noah 01 (Noah como presidente...)

Noah como presidente de Tokio, se comprometió a construir en el Interespacio, el parque Kishiku, la remodelación del Bakupaku Battle Hall, el Interespacio de Tokio moderno...

Y CUMPLIÓ!

Ahora como candidato a presidente del Interespacio a nivel Asia, Noah reafirma su compromiso con Todos los Asiáticos.

El Cambio Verdadero está en tus manos, ¡Vota por Noah! Porque Noah, SÍ CUMPLE!

* * *

Kaito 01 (Comara...)

Para presidente de Asia, compara y decide...

El candidato del PRB, admitió que su motivo de campaña era defender a su amigo encarcelado.

Los intereses personales SOBRE los tuyos

:'( (Ok?)

En cambio, el del PAN, impulsó nuevas reformas para ayudarnos, como los fines de semana largos.

¡NO LO DUDES! ¡Vota por Kaito!

* * *

Nicole 01 (Holis!)

Por ser Otaku, me odian, pero lo soy

Por ser de los nuevos, se burlan, pero los mando por un tubo

Y si me ofenden, les respondo con propuestas y soulciones de verdad.

Me llamo Nicole, y estamos Toditos con Maruchín. XD

* * *

Shun 01 (El PAN no debe 1ra ver)

En los últimos 9 meses FINALES* del año: 890 millones de delitos

67 millones de robos cada 3 meses

Más de 8 millones de Peleadores se han ido, cada número, un peleador.

¡EL PAN, NO DEBE REPETIR!

Shun: Yo te propongo un Interespacio Bakugan a Nivel Asia con más seguridad, sin delincuencia y con estabilidad. Vota por MÁS seguridad, MÁS empleo, MENOS pobreza.

Con Shun Kazami, TE VA A IR MUY BIEN

* * *

Gracias por verme XD

Aunque me dolió lo de Nicole, pero es lo mejor.

Déjenme reviews y así me ayudarán a continuar. Y envíenme propuestas de lo que les hubiera gustado que pasara en pro y contra de Dan, Anubias, Marucho y Fabia.

LOS QUIERO Y HELLO MIKUS REGRESA EN FEBRERO.


End file.
